nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimmanswolk
Nimmanswolk is a Lovian company in the cavies industry. It breeds cavies, sells them as pets, and also takes care of them during their owner's holidays. The company is administrated by Oos Wes Ilava and is very well-known internationally. The company originates from Vreêland, where it's been situated for over 60 years in the small village of Nimmanswolk. The company started a subsidiary in Libertas too, and became famous there too very quickly. The head office is thus situated in Nimmanswolk, in Vreêland. Nimmanswolk fused on December 1, 2007 with the Vreêlandic company Aolie to form the first Vreêlandic concern, Hēnūvēn. History Before the comapny created a subsidiary in Lovia, Mäöres and Libertas it had a very long history in Vreêland as Die Fokkery. Die Fokkery was founded in 1946, right after the Second World War, more precisely January 14 by Pierre Vrênigyn. Die Fokkery quickly obtained a large number of customers quick, and today many people still seek to purchase cavies from them. Pierre Vrênigyn was the first Vreêlandic man to set up a animal farm. Many people in Vreêland deem Vrênigyn to be the greatest ever animal lover of Vreêland. The company expanded to Mäöres March 23, 2008. The same year, on May the 16th, it was also introduced itself to Lovia. Some Lovian people disliked the idea of a Mäöres-based company expanding in Lovia. Customers We sort our customers into the following categories: Already bought These people already bought a cavy from our comapny * Pierlot McCrooke * Oh, sweet little cavies, sweet little piggies! Oh, how sweet they are, poor little sweeties! Let me kiss that poor little sweet thing, are they fed well? --Mithrăndir 00:28, 22 May 2008 (UTC) * Christopher Costello - I'd like to place an interesting request. I saw a photo of a baby albino guinea pig, and it was adorable! Would you happen to have one that I could purchase? * Bill An * Taiyō no Eisei * Alexei Krasnov * Joshua Katz - 'We wish to enhance relations with our brethren from Guinea.' * Charles Jones * Marcel Cebara * ... Donated The following people donated money or something else we could use for our company: * Christopher Costello ($15,000 donated to the cause as of July 22) * Alexei Krasnov ($50,000 donated on 10 November 2012, so the staff can take care of the animals) * ... Vacation The following people are planning vacation, and want to temporarily give their cavy to us, so we can take care of him/her while his/her boss is on vacation: * ... Want to buy These people want to buy a cavy from our company. Place your name here: * Jake Mezatir - It's not 2007, but you can still sell me a cavy. * Leonard Alwood - I'm going to write a book about my guinea pig. Maybe I Feed My Guinea Pig Lettuce And Silicon. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:52, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Want to sell If you want to sell your cavy you need to add yourself here. We respect your choice and we will care as well for your cavy as you did. We will sell the cavy when he's in perfect condition. * ... Contact * Administration: ** 29 Oceana Side-street ** Drake Town, Hurbanova, Oceana * Breeding farm: ** 5 Hurbanova Street ** Newport, Hurbanova, Oceana See also * Oos Wes Ilava li:Caviabedrief Nimmanswolk Category:Company